Whispers of Revenge
by wandering night
Summary: watching from a distance, an onlooker in life
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its plots, characters, themes, and any of its other trademarks. But I do own this plot, or at least I think I do unless someone has already done something like this. Ok, let's just say that I own nothing! Happy? .

I am the constant observer. Ever watching, and ever silent. Thoughts unvoiced, and feelings masked. Concealed in the shadows, engulfed in loneliness in my aura and shield, my defence against the cruel stares of the world, biding my time when the time is right to _strike. _

Who you see is not who I am, as no one will ever know who I truly am inside. A cheerful smile I always wear, to be blind to my deceit, like all the other ninjas of elite.

Weak

_Fragile_

_Useless_

_Incompetent_

All such words have been thrown at me to describe the _pitiful_ state that the Hyuga Heiress is in. Less powerful, less intelligent, less tactful than a daughter of such a revered clan should be.

But, who are you to judge who I should be? This is my life to live. These are _my _choices to make. I am in control of my life, and none shall force me otherwise.

All the girls in the ninja Academy look at me with that pity in their eyes that I want to erase from them. I don't want such pity; it is only a painful reminder of what I am, who I am, and who I never will be.

Why must I chase another's dream and follow a separate path that is not mine to take?

Walking in the shadows of the great and powerful, and shrinking as their shadows stretch over an expanse of land as their greatness climbs to its peak while I am still not even chunin.

Doing as my family bids me has worn me out, worn my soul out. I am not their servant anymore; I will not do as they please being the ever so innocent and docile Hinata.

I will not serve and protect those despicable people whom I call my "friends". What friendship had they offered me? A curt wave every so often as acknowledgement of my existence, a fake cheery hello whenever they felt like I should be addressed? This is not friendship, this is a hollow sense of friendship offered to her as a clear message that they didn't want to be near her or talk to her.

Where were they when I needed them most? They were nowhere to be found. They were at home minding their own lives, and avoiding the hurt and loneliness from my spirit.

Perhaps it had been too perfectly concealed behind my smiling face, but they should have known.

They should have seen it coming.

They should have known that I would be back for _my revenge._

Authors Note: Hey! Hope you liked it… and if you didn't that's ok too. Read and Review (if you want) Sorry for the oocness. I'm not sure if this will be a oneshot.


	2. The Dark Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N Thank you to all of those who read this story and to LaDyPnAi and darkangelwp05 for reviewing, and convincing me to write another chapter. Steph if you're reading this, this is going to be very _interesting_. Maryanne whenever you read this you'll probably call me crazy, even though you probably call me that already.

The moon is ever waxing and waning, in sight during the night, and elusive in the morning. Rarely is it seen in its full entirety. Some nights it is completely hidden in shadows and gloom – as am I. I choose to express myself when I feel that it is necessary and when the time is right. Tonight's moon hangs gracefully in the sky wrapped in a shawl of silvery clouds. It is a full moon.

Tonight is the perfect opportunity.

I can sense Father's chakra welling up in his anger, and gradually seeping throughout the house like an epidemic of uncontrollable proportions. Today had been one of my worst performances. I had been beaten in public by someone of an inferior branch. Let it build and let is gather for I have a little gift of gratitude in store for him tonight, that will instigate his most horrifying emotion – Hate.

I know he hated me for being weak. In Konoha power is most revered and the weak are cast aside, discarded as yesterday's trash, as they are no use to anyone. He hated the fact that I as the heiress was incompetent and it was well-known. It was an utter disgrace. I was a revolting scar on the Hyuuga name. Hyuuga was a name of nobility, elegance, and most importantly power, and I Hinata has tarnished the seemingly perfect reputation. Oh, what a pity _dear _father, what a pity that I'm not everything you dreamed I'd become.

I knew he hated my ninja skills, I could see it through his piercing eyes. Yet he had not disowned me. Not yet, I still had time to prove that I was worthy of being the heiress, but it was known that my very own younger sister was stronger than me. She surpasses my meager skills with ease and grace.

These skills would soon be put to the test.

Soon.

The sound of the sliding door opening grated on my nerves, as it slid across the cold floor, and disrupted my chain of thoughts. The maid bowed politely. " Master Hyuuga wishes to have a word with you Hinata-san" She said this in her most syrupy, fake humble voice, and in response I answered in mine " Thank-you I'll tend to his wish immediately" I wasn't in the mood to stutter today. I had a more urgent task today, and my time could not be wasted on such a degrading task to show my inferiority. The maid slipped out of the room quietly and escorted me to Father's study As if _I _wasn't perfectly capable of navigating through my own "home". We walked slowly down the dark corridors, listening to our footsteps echo through the maze of hallways.

I rapped the door gently, and slowly pushed it open.

My lips curved into a slight smile. Tonight would be a memorable event.

There sat Hiashi Hyuuga - clan leader, and _father_, hands folded sitting with ease on a cushion on the tatami mat. A bronze wooden table sat before him, laden with scrolls, and a small bowl of u-don that lay untouched, and rejected, like I am – rejected by my friends and my very own _loving_ family.

" Come Hinata sit" said Hiashi, almost soothingly.

"Yes, father" I replied softly.

I walked over slowly and was gripped by suspicion. Father rarely ever invites me to his office to talk with him.

I sat down in formal position, and gazed into his eyes looking for hints of what my Father was planning. He was innocent enough. I concluded that he was just going to discuss my dismal results in my match with my cousin Neiji. This match had been another of my failures that I could hang as some sort of certificate as people display their awards.

A small smirk flickered across my face. I will let him complain for a period of time, and let him see what I feel, and who I have become.

" As we have all witnessed, your performance today was dreadful at the chunin exams. Neiji is a child prodigy, but you let him continually attack you. There were a number of defensive techniques that you could have used. You could have been quicker. You could have been better. And most repulsing of all you let that demon Naruto save you. You must uphold the family honour, Hinata! Do you understand? I know you're trying but its just not enough. You need more practise to focus on your ninja skills, instead of spending all of your time in your room. You are the heiress you must be powerful. You cannot become the clan leader with your current skills. You have disappointed me." Said Hiashi in a tired voice. Hiashi stood up hovering over Hinata menacingly, while Hinata simply stared calmly back at him.

Hinata rose gradually to stand face to face with her father.

" Disappointed you have I? We'll see."

Hinata disappeared and returned in a blur within seconds behind her father

holding

a kunai

to

his throat.

A/N: Read and Review (if you want)


	3. Seeing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: There's a drop of blood in this chapter so perhaps I will change the rating to K+.

" How's that for speed _father_?" Hissed Hinata.

" Well I wasn't expecting this Hinata" said Hiashi calm as ever.

" I would have thought that with that sea of expectations this of all things would be on it. Whatever I do never is enough is it?" she sneered.

" Hinata stop this NOW!"

" I'm not an obedient little puppy anymore and I never was"

The kunai pressed harder into Hiashi's neck.

" So, you chose the path of retaliation"

Hiashi paused.

" What will this vengeance give you? Satisf-"

"More than you've ever given me!" spat Hinata

" I only want you to be a capable clan-"

" Heir, who can fulfil her duties" mocked Hinata.

" I'm tired of this. Tired of being told what to do. Tired of being told how to act. Tired of being told _who_ to be. I'm _tired."_

" You are the clan heiress. You have your duties, your last name is _Hyuuga _no matter what you want!" Thundered Hiashi.

" And you…………. are at my mercy" whispered Hinata venemously

" So be it, kill me, and everyone will know who the murderer was" said Hiashi smiling wryly.

" Yes, I Hinata _Hyuuga _the incompetent, weak ninja will be the very first suspect on the list for the one who murdered the powerful Hiashi."

" The maid stands as witness." stated Hiashi weakly

" The maid?" laughed Hinata softly

" The maid's loyalty lies with me, as do many others, those who have not given me their loyalty will not be alive to tell the tale. No one could have overheard us, your study is located in the most secluded area that virtually none are allowed to enter. Have forgotten that already father? There will be _no _witnesses" said Hinata as she whispered into Hiashi's ear.

Hiashi's blood ran deadly cold, but he still found the strength to speak.

"Enough of your games" said Hiashi as he swifly started making hand movements to disappear. No sooner had he started, he was stopped when his hands were bound, and the kunai sliced into his flesh to leave a snake of crimson blood twisting stealthily down his neck, and meandering around his collar bone, as it seemed to open its reptilian mouth and bare fangs of death. Hiashi gasped. This was not the Hinata he knew. He carefully scrutinized her face to ensure that this really was Hinata, not someone behind a disguise. To his surprise this was his own flesh and blood,

Hinata,

his _daughter_.

" Old fool I am your daughter, you just never took the time to find out who I really was."

A/N : Okay so I guess its kind of wild. I want to see what you guys think about it. Review if you want.


	4. Death in the Mirror

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

A/N: Whoa I'm rereading this and this looks so screwed oh well

"I'm through with you old man, you shall be spared ……………..for now" whispered Hinata maliciously.

Hinata yanked the door open with a loud clatter and swiftly exited to her room with the maid quietly trailing behind her, leaving Hiashi drenched in cold sweat as he reflected what had occurred in the past few moments of his life.

After that encounter father didn't dare look at me in the eyes for fear that he would see the monster within. Still that monster was growing by day, as I locked myself in my room declining food, and company as I mastered my own brand of techniques, cautiously planning making no mistakes. Even one mistake could lead to discovery and that would be fatal to my ultimate plan.

One by one they fell dead by the hands of a Hyuuga they didn't know who the murderer was or even that they had been murdered. Each simply silently died of unknown causes. They just seemed to drop dead and lose all vital signs. . Little did they know that I was the puppeteer pulling on the strings of life. I am not entirely sure what urged me to kill them all, but at the end of all this I was contented that my revenge had been fulfilled, contented to know the pain that I caused the ones who loved them. They deserved it. They deserved to feel the wrath of the justu no musei takai (jutsu of silent death) (1 ) My lips curved slight into a smirk

The citizens of Konoha had been anihalated all except for _one_

(1 ) well I have no idea if that translated properly

A/N Tell me what you think. Call me crazy but flames are encouraged because I want to know what people who don't like this ending or story want or are thinking.


	5. Bloodlust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Here's some more insane stuff -

There he was training alone in the forest at night. A confident smile on his face, so sure of himself, his skills.

Today was his day,

To _die._

I stood in the moonlight, a black silhouette bathed in a ghostly white glow.

"Neiji-san, isn't it a bit late to be training?" I asked crisply. It was a statement more than a question.

He heard me, but arrogantly resumed his training.

"Neiji-san, isn't it a bit late to be training?" I repeated but this time coldy.

He slowly turned around.

"What do you want Hinata?" Neiji asked with evident disdain.

"A fair fight"

"You're wasting my time, you've already lost the battle mentally"

"What would you know?"

"Are you giving me an invitation to kill you?" asked Neiji slowly

"No" Hinata said calmly. She cocked her head with a smirk" You're giving me an invitation to kill _you_"

Neiji's eyes widened slightly but his expression remain the same.

"How bold of you Hinata, but how could someone _weak_ like you defeat me?"

A dagger flew through the air barely skimming Neiji's face, before he had caught it.

A drop of crimson blood dripped to the ground.

" Don't. call. me. weak."

" But you are Hinata you were _destined _to be _weak._ It was written in the stars.

" Then you must have been _destined_ to be badly beaten by Naruto that _fateful _day, to lie their bruised, cut, and fatally injured. You must have been destined to be born into the cadet branch. You must have been destined to be dead tonight. "


End file.
